


Disobedience

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But it seemed to men that she withered in the guarded city, as a flower of the seaward vales set upon a barren rock. The shadow in the East filled her with horror, and she turned her eyes ever South to the sea that she missed.” - Denethor feels he is losing the person he loves most and is forced to face helplessness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The stones, you say,  
Finduilas,  
laugh at you at night,  
so loudly you can’t sleep,  
and the walls  
become a widow’s veil  
to shroud the silver moon.

The streets, you say,  
Finduilas,  
twine serpents round your neck  
that steal the air to breathe,  
and the gates  
stare at you at dawn  
like sentinels of doom.

The waves, you say,  
Finduilas,  
they ever call your heart  
and whisper of the past,  
but my name you say  
as if it were  
farewell.

If I asked you for time,  
Finduilas,  
would you dare  
to disobey?


End file.
